


false rumors

by poeticvelvet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: but thats ok, haseul is loud, idk how tags work, jinsoul is married, jungeun is also married, mood, squint for heechuu, theyre both kinda dumb, yves hates work and loves coffee, yves is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticvelvet/pseuds/poeticvelvet
Summary: when the new hot blonde girl, jungeun, enters the company, a lot of misunderstandings happen when she’s seen acting a little overly friendly with jinsoul.





	false rumors

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hi this is like, my first (not really, but lets not talk about that) fic that i worked quite hard on so please understand when you notice mistakes along the way (｡･･｡)ﾉ

as soon as jinsoul enters the buzzing workplace, she spots yves and haseul (mostly haseul, with flailing hands to emphasize whatever she was saying) talking animately over something jinsoul couldnt quite comprehend. with a cup of coffee in hand, the reason she was running late in the first place, she saunters forward to where her 2 same-aged friends were, catching the words _new_ _girl_ , _blonde_ , and _so_ _hot_ come out of haseul’s mouth with yves humming in what she probably thinks is agreement. 

when haseul is midway to finishing another sentence, jinsoul makes herself known by a cough that has the two girls simultaneously snapping their heads towards her direction. “oh jinsoul! i thought you called in sick again!”

jinsoul rolls her eyes, playfully glaring at the youngest of the three. “please haseul, i do that once and it’s all you ever bring up whenever im late.”

chuckling, haseul shrugs. “tea, but you can’t blame me! you’re always like, 10 minutes late. i honestly wonder how you haven’t been fired yet.”

yves, who was playing with the hem of her black button up, pipes in. “she’s won over twice the amount of clients ever since she joined here 12 months ago. it wont even be jinsoul’s lost but the company’s if they fire her.” yves offers as an answer, which has jinsoul striking a pose with a smug grin on her face. and the comical scene has yves and haseul laughing at jinsoul’s ridiculousness. “oh wipe that smirk off your face you big loser.” yves snorts.

shooting finger guns at both the girls in front of her, jinsoul completely ignores yves’ _why_ _are_ _we_ _friends_ _with_ _her_ _again?_ and stretches out her arm to uncover the watch on her left wrist.

“oh right jinsoul, have you heard of the hot new girl-“

smiling apologetically, jinsoul has no choice but to cut off haseul’s sentence. “sorry to cut our conversation short but i have a meeting to attend to in like, 10 minutes so i gotta skiddadle.” one last apologetic smile and an exchange of goodbyes later, jinsoul is off to the meeting room for the aforementioned meeting.

when jinsoul finally enters the room down the hall, yves laughs under her breathe, shaking her head with a fond smile on her face. “jinsoul is such a loser. if it wasn’t for the ring on her finger and her being all giddy whenever she’s texting on her phone i wouldn’t believe she was married.”

following suit, haseul places a hand on top of yves’ own as she inches just a bit closer (she would have downright cuddled the girl if they weren’t at work right now) to the tall brunette. “babe, you thought she was, and i quote, _hella_ _fucking_ _attractive_ though?” haseul mimics yves on jinsoul’s first day, making the taller woman groan.

“don’t remind me please.” she replies, and with narrowed eyes pulls away from haseul’s hold. “and don’t you babe me as if you didn’t just call another woman hot to my face!” sticking her tongue out, yves huffs and crosses her arms, mimicking what haseul thinks is a sulking child after being stripped away from their toy.

accompanied with a pout, haseul whines, “but you agreed with me!”

“still!”

***

cursing under her breathe, she impatiently waits for the water to boil so that she could finally have her life giving drink (read: coffee). after scooping in 2 spoonfuls of instant coffee into her thermos, she goes back to tapping her shoe on the concrete below her, hands on her hips as she glares at the all too slow electronic kettle.

ten taps of her shoe and another curse later, the switch finally clicks shut and yves all but grabs the kettle immediately, pouring its content inside her burgundy thermos. opening a cupboard above her, she takes hold of the jar of sugar and opens it, taking the spoon out to scoop herself a teaspoon of sugar.

“yves! yves! yves! sooyoung! ha sooyoung!”

the frantic calling of her name has her spilling the sugar all over the counter of the buildings kitchen. cursing lowly, yves sighs, puts down the jar and turns around to face haseul. “what is it seul?”

breathing in slowly, yves prepares herself for another one of haseul’s rants. she loved the girl, she really did. a whole 2 years of pining and being useless angsty idiots proved that point. but god was the girl loud. it proved to be useful during... other things. but in the middle of her afternoon coffee time? totally not. “i know i’m disturbing your daily afternoon coffee time but i have tea to spill and i don’t have anyone else to talk to ‘cause jinsoul is busy with clients and she still doesn’t know about the new girl jungeun, and before you ask how i got her name i was assigned to tour her around because i finished all my work for today and-“

quickly grabbing ahold of both of haseul’s shoulders, effectively shutting her up, yves looks around the room before planting a kiss on the shorter woman’s forehead. “hey baby, i’m all ears. but i need you to breathe for me alright?” after getting a nod out of the short haired girl, haseul ponders and gathers her thoughts.

backing away from yves, haseul walks around in circles to keep her energy going. “jungeun is married! to a woman at that! isn’t that great! another day, another gay! the gays just keep winning!” haseul quivers excitedly. and knowing haseul, yves was pretty sure she was already planning double dates in her head when she finally befriends their new blonde co-worker.

and just like yves thought, haseul continues on her little blabbering. “imagine the double dates we could go to! maybe even triple if jinsoul finally let’s us meet her wife! oh i’m so excited! the company is full of hets, beside heejin and jiwoo of course, so we could never go on cute double dates!”

trying to go along with haseul’s excitement, she sports a big bright smile, similar to the one haseul was wearing, and shakes her fists in the air. “that’s great baby! let’s plan stuff later when we get home ok? i have to get back to work in a few more minutes.” yves says apologetically, paired with a frown and all.

realization hits haseul. “oh right! sorry! i’m gonna leave you to it then! bye babe!” after haseul gives her a kiss goodbye (not before checking around of course) and skips out of the door, yves sighs and returns to her coffee but doesn’t stop the fond smile creeping onto her face. as loud and as talkative as the girl was, yves would go through a lot just to keep that smile on her face.

grabbing a stirring stick on her way out of the kitchen, she finds jinsoul and the new blonde girl, who she now knew was jungeun, walking together to the photocopy room, smiles on their faces and- _is that a blush on jungeun’s cheeks?_ however, she can’t confirm her suspicions as both blondes enter the room.

“huh, that’s kind of sus...” shrugging, yves throws away the stick in a bin just outside the kitchen door and walks to her desk. not before texting haseul what she just saw.

***

the next few days roll by and jinsoul has been spending her breaks elsewhere, pulling the wife card plenty of times as an excuse.

“it’s weird you know?” haseul starts, taking a bite out of the sandwich yves made her. “i checked the car parking out of pure curiosity during lunch yesterday and her navy blue sedan was parked at its usual place. and the day before yesterday i saw her carrying the lunch bag her wife always packs for her in her office. she _never_ leaves the building!” taking another big bite, she starts choking after accidentally swallowing way too early.

yves is quick to open up a bottle of water, wordlessly passing the water for haseul to down. after clearing her throat of any other remains, she strains out a _thanks babe_ and unwraps more of her sandwich.

a cough and then, “it’s just so suspicious! more so because this started happening after jungeun entered the company.”

“did you just assume jinsoul is cheating on her wife with jung-“

haseul is quick to retaliate. “oh god, no! i know jinsoul would never do such a thing. girly is _waaaay_ too precious and soft hearted.”

nodding in agreement, yves bites into the sandwich haseul has outstretched in front of her. and with her mouth full, voices out her thoughts. “besides, they’re both married. unless they would stoop that low-“ yves makes the wrong move and glances outside the kitchen door, the sight making her choke just as haseul did a few moments back.

“oh my god babe, are you ok?” quickly grabbing the bottled water, yves empties it and points outside the door, still in a coughing fit.

turning to the door in confusion, haseul’s eyes go wide, jaw dropping to the floor at the scene in front of her. “ _oh. my. god._ did jungeun just go inside jinsoul’s office?!” turning back to yves, she receives several nods and another cough.

after yves’ choking subsides, they stare at jinsoul’s office door, perplexed and a lost for words. they never ever expected this. their baby jinsoul, their soft hearted sensitive baby jinsoul, cheating? no. no this can’t be.

“maybe she was just helping jungeun out with some files? they are working on that big project together after all...” yves hesitantly says, voice low and disbelief evident in her voice. turning around, haseul focuses her attention on the half-eaten sandwich like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “yeah.. yeah maybe that’s why.”

for the remainder of their break, they completely ignore what just happened to return to their playful banter and haseul’s weird stories that never failed to make yves’ day.

***

grabbing ahold of her clutch and haseul’s outstretched hand, they make their way out of the building through the car park area. the once silent area now booming with haseul’s voice bouncing off the walls. “then yeojin barges in the living room, completely disregarding the guests we had over and screams at the top of her lungs ‘YERIM BROUGHT OUT HER PET ROACH PLEASE HELP ME’ and then yerim soon follows and screams back ‘ROACH-CHAN WON’T HURT YOU! COME BACK YEOYEO!’ i never wanted to shoot myself as much-“ haseul suddenly stops talking, seemingly staring at something that has her completely frozen in her place. letting go of their interlocked hands, yves whips her head around to where haseul’s attention was suddenly fixed.

“holy shit!” pulling along haseul’s frozen body to hide, yves pins haseul to the nearest wall and covers her mouth to block out the incoming scream. and the restriction has haseul struggling against yves’ hold, trying to free herself but ultimately failing as the brunette was a lot strong than she looked. calming down, she stops squirming and rests against the wall behind her, now realizing her attempts to try to free herself would just result into the same thing.

seeing as how haseul was calm enough, she straightens up her body. “promise me you won’t scream when i remove my hand.” after getting a nod out of haseul, yves slowly removes her hand and wipes it alongside the shorter girls shirt. on a normal day, she would have smacked the tall brunette upside the head, but right now, she was in way too much shock to even tell the girl off.

“j-jinsoul, jungeun, holding h-hands, what the fu-!“ a loud roar of an engine successfully cuts off haseul mid-swear. they stay unmoving for 10 seconds before haseul pushes yves back, frantically fumbling to peek behind the wall with yves following shortly after she regained her balance. “no jinsoul and no jungeun. are they actually-? is jinsoul really-? oh my god!”

when the car is finally out of view, yves swings her arm around a very shook haseul, wordlessly dragging her to her own car to finally drive home.

***

swerving into the exit of the car park, something at the corner of her eye catches her attention. “hey, isn’t that yves pinning haseul to the wall?” jungeun points out to jinsoul.

turning to where jungeun pointed to, jinsoul could barely catch a glimpse of them till they were outside the building and into the busy streets. “hm? oh yeah it is.” jinsoul says nonchalantly, like it was an everyday scene she saw. jungeun laughs lowly. “why do you not sound surprised?”

jinsoul shrugs, “because i’m not.” moving her hand from the gearshift to grab ahold of jungeun’s left hand, she brings it in front of her face to place a lingering kiss on her ring finger. and the display of affection has jungeun burning bright red. pulling away from jinsoul’s hold, she instead fixates her attention to the passing buildings, letting her hair act as a curtain to cover her face.

eyeing her, jinsoul giggles as she sees the red ears peeking out from her blonde hair. reaching out again, she places a hand on top of jungeun’s leg, letting her thumb caress jungeun’s pants-clad thigh. “i love how 2 years into our marriage you still react the same way you do 6 years ago.”

just like she expected, she feels a hand smack her own and a whine resounding in the car. “s-shut up!” retracting her hand away with a laugh, jinsoul grabs the steering wheel with both hands and turns into the intersection of the street.

after the turn, she places her right hand palm-up on the armrest of the car, waiting for another hand to slide in between. and as she feels fingers slip into her own, she affectionately squeezes the much smaller hand, playing with the silver band on jungeun’s ring finger. “do you want to grab dinner before going home? we can pass by that chinese place you’re so in love with.” jinsoul questions the blonde woman in the passenger seat.

slightly moving forward, jungeun extends her right arm to click on a button, music booming inside the car shortly after. lowering the volume by a bit, she answers a _yes please_ and makes herself comfortable in her seat as jinsoul drives.

***

gliding across the floor with her swivel chair, haseul peeks behind the cover separating her from yves’ desk only to see the latter typing away on her assigned desktop. resting her head on her hand, haseul wordlessly stares at yves working, checking her out from bottom to up and letting out a low whistle. after a minute or two pass, she makes her presence known by moving further into view. “you look hot all serious in your suit like that.” haseul remarks.

humming a thanks, she brings a hand up with 3 fingers outstretched as if to say _3 minutes_ , doing so without taking her eyes off the screen. nodding, haseul rolls back to her desk, picking up the squishy bright pink ball vivi absolutely despised from its place to squash it between her hand. haseul snorts when the ball squishes disgustingly against the ropes, doing it again and again till she got bored. throwing the ball on her desk, she rests her back against the backrest of her swivel chair, spinning around in slow circles out of boredom.

“hi haseul unnie!”

the loud voice has her almost falling off the chair completely. kicking a leg up in the air, she fumbles for anything to pull on for support as the swivel chair makes a squeaking noise, the sound like a warning sign for the short haired girl.

when she manages to sit up right, she clutches her desk for dear life, breathing out and glaring down at the one who caused her almost-fall. “ _jesus christ_ jiwoo, you almost killed me!” patting down her hair, she gives jiwoo a curious look. “what’s up jiwooming?”

rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile, jiwoo steps forward till she was a meter away from haseul. “heejin is sick today and jungeun is nowhere to be found so can i grab lunch with you guys instead?” jiwoo asks, that same old brighter than the sun smile present on her face.

haseul scoffs, _i’m pretty sure i know where jungeun is_. standing up, haseul tugs down her pencil skirt and flattens out her polo, shooting the younger girl a smile. “sure jiwoo! yves is just finishing something up.” haseul gestures to the brunette focused on the screen.

yves abruptly stands up, shocking both jiwoo and haseul and runs a hand through her hair, sighing. turning her head to look at both of them, she sports a strained smile on her face as she lifts her lunch bag up. “let’s go?” she asks, walking away soon after.

clutching her own lunch bag in her hand, jiwoo nudges haseul’s shoulder. “is... is yves unnie ok?” jiwoo questions lowly, following after yves’ heavy steps. haseul nods unsurely, watching the tall brunettes back worriedly. “she’ll be fine after her daily afternoon coffee. hopefully...” she murmurs the last part, picking up speed to catch up with yves.

when they finally do catch up with said woman, she sees her waiting outside the closed (closed? why is it closed?) kitchen door. when yves finally sees them in view, she grabs the doorknob and pushes it open. as she takes one step forward, a resounding _shit_ echoes inside the room. halting in her steps, she studies the sight in front her and isn’t able to control her mouth fast enough before letting out a very loud “what the fuck?!”

yves stays frozen in her place, staring inside the kitchen like she just saw a ghost. “baby? what’s wrong-“ peeking in curiously, haseul’s eyes grow just as wide as yves’ when she gets a good look inside.

“jinsoul?! jungeun?!?”

jiwoo walks closer to the scene, doing the same as the previous girls and looking inside. “jungeun? oh jungeun! that’s where you were!” she happily says, not sensing the tense atmosphere surrounding the couple next to her as she bounces inside.

the two remain standing at the frame of the door staring at the blondes, unmoving with widened eyes in disbelief. confused, jinsoul pulls away from the back hug she had jungeun in and waves a hand at the two. “uhm? yves? haseul? are you guys ok?” jinsoul questions, now waving hands in front of the couples’ faces.

she expects an answer like, _yeah we’re good_ or something similar. but what she doesn’t expect is a hand roughly grabbing her wrist and eyes boring into her. “jinsoul. sit down. you too jungeun.” yves directs her glare to the flustered blonde in the corner of the room, gesturing her to sit on the vacant chair.

when they finally settle themselves into the seats like yves said, haseul slams a hand on the table and lifts a finger to point at the two of them. “you two, whatever you’re doing, has to stop.”

“i was just back hugging-“ jinsoul speaks up but is cut off by a shush from haseul.

“silence! i know what you guys are doing! and it isn’t cool!”

“yeah!” yves suddenly speaks up after silently circling around the girls, startling almost everyone in the room except her significant other.

calming down from her shock, jungeun hesitantly raises her hand, asking for permission to talk. and after getting a nod from haseul, she asks, “uhm... what exactly are we doing?”

haseul gestures to the both of them again, pointing out the obvious. however jinsoul, still very much confused, questions, “why are you pointing at us?”

yves facepalms and haseul follows suit. “do we really have to say it?” yves replies. and the shaking of heads up and down has her groaning in disbelief. “dumbasses... we meant the cheating! the cheating has to stop!” haseul practically shouts out.

a scandalized gasp echoes around the room. “jungeun, you’re cheating on me?!”

“wha- no! are you dumb? i would never!”

“then why are they saying-“

“i don’t know what they’re talking about!“

meanwhile jiwoo, who was watching the whole thing with curious eyes, crosses her arms and rests her body against the doorframe, stopping a co-workers attempt to try and enter into the kitchen with a simple point of a finger to the commotion going inside.

“oh my god jinsoul, i swear you’re the only girl in my eyes!”

“aww babe, love you too-“

hands slamming against the table cuts off the girls seated on the chairs. “lies! i know you guys are cheating on your wives! don’t act all dumb now!” haseul shouts. 

“....what?”

jiwoo tries butting in. “uhm guys? they’re married-“

haseul spins around, her entire body now facing jiwoo. “that’s exactly why this thing between them has to stop jiwoo! are you not concerned for their wives?!” haseul directs her questioning to the other girl in the room (in all honesty, haseul forgot she was even here).

jiwoo flinches, “but-“

“no buts!”

while jiwoo tries talking and is cut off by haseul time and time again, yves, trying to make sense of the situation, scans the seated girls’ hand and sees the matching wedding rings on their fingers. now realizing the misunderstanding, she flushes red and tries grabbing haseul’s attention but is shut down before she can even touch the woman. “not now babe-“

“haseul, they’re married to each o-“

sudden laughter resounds in the buildings kitchen, catching haseul off guard. standing up straight, she turns to yves, jiwoo, and then to the two blondes who were currently laughing their asses off. “w-why are you guys laughing?! this is serious! i don’t want you hurting anyone!”

a few more minutes of full-blown laughter, it starts dying down to low chuckles. wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye, jinsoul grabs a still giggling jungeun’s left hand and raises her own, showing haseul the matching rings. “yes we are married haseul, but to each other. i thought i made that clear enough whenever i pulled the wife card during lunch. thank you for being a great friend though!” jinsoul shoots haseul a finger gun, then turns to yves to shoot her one too, making her even more flustered than she already was. “you too yves!”

the realization finally hits her. “oh. _oooh_.”

“i haven’t introduced you guys, and this totally isn’t how i imagined doing so, because we’ve been too busy with the new project. hence the spending the breaks in my office and all.” jinsoul further explains, standing up and moving around the table to where a completely baffled haseul and a beet red yves stood. swinging her arms around the two, she pulls both of them closer to her body. “that,” jinsoul points to jungeun with her chin. “my friends, is kim-slash-jung jungeun. also read as the love of my life.”

jinsoul dodges an incoming ball of paper. and after doing so, whispers in both her friends’ ears. “she’s a tsundere.”

“i heard that!”

“anyways!” jinsoul removes her arms from the couples shoulders, clapping her hands together and swinging her body around, a big jinsoul smile on her face.

yves and haseul, who was now equally as red as yves, wordlessly walks out of the kitchen door, going to god knows where. seeing her friends exit the room, jinsoul follows after the two flustered women. “hey guys! where are you going? hold on jungie i’ll be quick- no! don’t leave!” and then she’s out the door.

jungeun tiredly slumps on her chair, letting out a small giggle when she thought about what just happened. she thanks jinsoul’s friends (and maybe hers too once this project was finally finished) for making them laugh with their obliviousness. letting her pounding head rest against the table, she sighs, the exhaustion of working in the office _and_ at home finally catching up to her. having jinsoul by her side throughout the whole thing sure was a blessing. 

feeling a presence slip in the chair beside her, jungeun doesn’t have it in her to shoo the person away. “so this is where you were.” high pitched and slightly prolonged way of speaking. undeniably jiwoo. turning her head to the other side, she sees jiwoo’s iconic bangs and chubby cheeks. “yeah, sorry didn’t tell you. jinsoul was trying to make this godawful headache go away by making me tea. then suddenly yves barges into the room and this happens. i mean, major stress relief, but haseul’s loud voice made this headache kinda worse.” jungeun laughs again, closing her eyes and resting her head against her crossed arms on the table.

“meh, no biggie. actually glad you didn’t. that was very entertaining. kinda feel bad for the couple though.” jiwoo replies, now munching on an apple she brought out from her bright pink lunch bag. noticing the unused cup and the kettle on the counter, she frowns and asks, “you never got that tea didn’t you?”

jungeun hums, not wanting to talk. jiwoo emphatically stares at her and makes a move to make the tea herself before jinsoul barrels into the kitchen. “jungie! you will not _believe_ what those two said to me- oh shit your head oh right! i’m sorry i’ll go make that tea right now!” jinsoul immediately rushes to the counter and turns on the kettles switch again, cleaning up the mess she made.

humming again, jiwoo hears jungeun mumble an _i love you sweetie_ and then moves to fully rest her forehead against the table, groaning.

jiwoo smiles secretly at the cute scene, zipping her lunch bag and silently walking out the door to leave the couple alone. wishing that when heejin and her finally tie the knot, they’d be as cute and as strong as the couple she just left inside the room.

**Author's Note:**

> main acc: prsvelvet  
> au acc: poeticveivet
> 
> i have an ongoing hyewon and lipsoul au so if you wanna, ya know, read that then go right ahead


End file.
